This disclosure generally relates to devices designed to retain a foldable curtain in a stowed position. In particular, this disclosure relates to curtain retainers for use onboard an aircraft.
It is common practice to provide curtains within an airplane passenger cabin interior for various purposes, such as providing privacy to passengers or crew, dividing sections of the interior, and muffling noise. Typically such curtains are foldable and are stowed in a folded state. To deploy such a curtain, it may be released from its stowed position and then unfolded. One means for retaining a foldable curtain in a stowed position is a textile strap which can be snapped to a monument wall. This often leads to untidy stowage and is much more difficult and time-consuming to attach and deploy.
The provision of an improved bracket that enables quick, easy and tidy stowage and retention of a curtain would be desirable.